Frogs
by eepps96
Summary: Hinata always trained more when Naruto was gone, but for some reason she just couldn't take a lunch break in peace.


This story is based on this tumblr post, post/86357553047/i-actually-thought-about-drawing-a-comic, and although mine takes place at a different time, its still cute, and I was given permission to use this as inspiration.

Hinata sat on her blanket, panting and out of breath. The cool shade of the tree above her was providing just the right amount of shade to cool her down, if only her muscles would stop aching, it would have been the perfect place for a date.

Well, that and another person.

It was rare that Naruto went on missions for such a long time. Unfortunately when you're the strongest ninja the village has to offer, you get sent out on some long missions some times. It's not like she hated him for it or anything, in fact she was proud of him for being able to go on such missions with ease. But the fact that he had been gone for four days now was starting to get to her.

'That's okay, as long as I fill my time training, Naruto will be back in no time.' She thought to herself while unwrapping her bento. She took the lid off the top and started eating her rice, enjoying the flavor.

'Although I wonder what could be taking so long, surely frog debates can't be too hard to end.' She thought, taking a drink of her water. 'In any case I'm sure it's import-'

 _Riiiiiiiibit_

Hinata turned her head towards the noise, seeing a frog there. She swung her body around to face it. It was orange with blue stripes, and blue eyes to match, almost looking like Naruto did when he was younger.

But the strange thing was that the frog was carrying something.

"Oh! Is that for me?" she asked the frog, who put the package on the ground in front of her. She picked it up off the ground, and held it in her hand.

A perfect lily surrounded with smaller white flowers.

Hinata started blushing hard and turned back towards the frog.

"Are these from Naruto?" she asked. In response, the frog croaked.

Hinata laughed and said, "I guess that means they are!" She laid them down on the ground next to her, thanking the frog before it poof'd away.

'That's so sweet of him, sending a frog to give me flowers.' She thought, looking down at the flowers. 'I need to go home and put them in a vase.'

As she went to grab her lunch and continue eating another frog appeared.

"Hm?" she said, putting her bento back down.

This frog was blue, with a yellow stripe. It was also carrying another flower.

"Oh! Um, thank you…" She said, taking the other lily, and the frog poof'd away.

'Strange…' she thought, sitting down the new flower next to the old one.

She looked at the two of them, and they complimented each other so well, one white and one a pale yellow. She smiled at them.

And then there was another frog, with another flower.

She took it, smiling at the frog as it poof'd away. She didn't even have time to set it down when another popped up. And then another, and one more after that.

She had a total of eleven flowers delivered to her with eleven different frogs. She was holding all of them in her arms, organizing them together.

"Whew, finally a break! With all these frogs it's like Naruto is sending them from-"

"From right nearby?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of a new voice. She heard Naruto laughed and got up off the ground.

"N-Naruto! I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" She said, hugging him with one arm, keeping her flowers in her other.

He wrapped both of his arms around her, one spanning her shoulders, the other around her waist. He held her in his arms, careful not to hurt her flowers.

"I missed you, 'nata." He sighed into her hair.

"I missed you too." She said into his chest.

He loosened his grip on her, letting him look at her face.

"I see you've been training!" He said, noting the sweat on her face.

"W-well yeah, I can't stop working just because you're gone!" She pouted a bit while her face blushed.

"And where are all these flowers from, huh? Someone else trying to take you away from me?" Naruto asked playfully.

"Oh yeah, the frogs definitely have the hots for me, they've been giving me flowers all day." She joked back.

"What!? How dare they! I must've talked about you so much they've developed their own crush on you. And let's see, one two th… eleven flowers. That's one short of a dozen! Those guys can't do anything right." Naruto sighed, holding his hand out to his side.

"Luckily, I have one." He said, and a flower appeared in his hand. A lily, just like the other ones, but this one was bigger and had a lavender ombre to it. He placed it on top of the rest of her flowers.

Hinata didn't know how red her face was until Naruto laughed.

"Hinata, you're as red as a tomato! Maybe you're sick? I think you might be!" Naruto said, placing a hand on her forehead.

Hinata giggled at his antics. "Oh, and what's the cure?" She asked, playing along.

"Lucky for you, I'm a great doctor. All you need is a kiss!"

And that's what he did.


End file.
